GATEWAY IN TIME
by The Tale Master
Summary: ITS PG13 FOR VIOLENCE other than that its my first fic
1. Default Chapter Title

This is the revised vertion that dosse not copy a part in lady kiara's story. (sorry)

Disclaimer: the ronin warriors and sailor scouts do not belong to me, so don't sue me!!! 

Sentor (aka. death or Nightshade) and the demon of darkness, however, do belong to me so don't use them with out permition.

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfick so don't criticize me too bad. This fick takes place right after Tulpa is defeated (the last time) in the ronins timeline. And in the scouts timeline is right afgter they defeat the dark moon family. That said, enjoy!

GATEWAY IN TIME 

Chapter 1: Mia's house

Ryo sat comfortably on couch watching cye and kento battle it out on a video game, while yulie camplained about it being his turn. Rowen was sitting in the chair absorbed in a book of some sort, sage was meditating on the chair in the far side of the room, mia was making lunch and White Blaze was sleeping over by Sage. 

Just as mia was about to call out ,"lunch!", a loud knock came from the front door. Ryo got up and answered the door to find Anubis standing there in the holding the staff of the anceint. 

"Anubis?! but, but, but your..." Ryo stammered

"Dead?" Anubis finished for him "quite the contrary."

Anubis walked in and everybody gasped at the sight of him and when Mia came out of the kichen she nerly fainted.

"Do not be alarmed," Anubis said " I have come to start you on your next quest, aginst an evil that you can not defeat alone, or here."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked in a shaky voice.

"This demon is a very impatient one, he has gone through time to when all of you are alredy dead, and has set out to take over the world." Anubis said. "But if you go forward in time, you may have a chance of defeating him."

All the ronins looked at eachother then nodded in agreement.

"Lets do it!" they said in unison.

"Ronins you will need your armor to travel through time." Anubis said.

"Right" Ryo said, "ronin warriors to arms!!!"

ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...TAO JIN!!!

ARMOR OF STRATA...TAO INOCHI!!!

ARMOR OF TORRENT...TAO SHIN!!!

ARMOR OF THE HALO...TAO CHI!!!

ARMOR OF HARDROCK...TAO GIN!!!

A moment later and the ronin warriors in full battle armor were ready to go. 

"Can we come?" Yulie asked indicating Mia and himself.

"The keepers of the Jewl of life will not be left out of this battle." Anubis stated, and imideatly the Jewl appered around Yulie's neck. 

"Cool." Was all Yulie said.

"Lets go" Anubis said, and everone gathered around him, including white blaze. Anubis then held the glowing staff up an in a bright flash of light the group was gone.

******************************

At that same time (about 1000 years later and a dimention or two over) the sailor scouts were having their regular meeting at the Hino Temple. 

"Where's Serina?" Lita asked.

"Who knows." Mina answered "late thats for sure."

"I am only late because I couldent find Darian." Serina said as she and Darian entered.

"Nice of you to show up" Rei commented.

"Thanks" Serina said sarcasricly.

"So whats our first order of busieness?" Amy asked. 

Suddenly the window on the far side of the room was filled with a bright flash of light and a resounding explotion that shattered the glass.

"Hows that for an answer." Lita yelled over the noise.

"Scouts I think its time to tranform!" Darian said as he took out a rose and transformed into tuxido mask.

MOON...CRYSTAL...POWER!

MERCURY...STAR...POWER!

MARS...STAR...POWER!

JUPITER...STAR...POWER!

VENUS...STAR...POWER!

After the scouts had fully transformed they ran through the the gaping hole that was once a window. When they got outside they saw five young men in strange armor and a man with a tall staff and a large tiger surrounding a small boy and a young girl. The scouts assumed that the latter two were prisoners.

"Hey let them go!" Serina yelled, instantly grabbing all their attention.

"What?" the one in red and blue armor said.

"I am sailor moon, the champion of love and justice, I will right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you." Serina said.

"Your crazy if you think we will let you have them."the one in orange shouted.

"right!" the red one said while he took out his swords, the rest of the ronins followed suit with their own weapons.

"Lets do it sailors!" Rei shouted, "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" at that moment a fire ball shot out from her index fingers tawrds the one in red. 

"I got it!"the light blue one yelled and gto between the red one and the fire ball. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

In an instant a coullem of water blasted through mars' fire and headed strait twards Rei. Secons before it hit her the staff that the man was holding landed in front of her and absorbed the full force of the wave.

"Anubis what did you do that for?" The one in light blue complained.

"These are not our enemies." he said.

"He's right" Amy said, " I'm not getting any bad energy readings, those two in the middle must be their friends." 

"They are." Ryo said as he and the other ronins willed their armor away until they were left in their sub-armor. 

Suddenly an evil laughing was heard coming from the a sky that had turned black in a matter of seconds

"Ha ha ha ha... you fools, you think you can defeat me?" the voice asked in a low dark tone " well you cant, I am immortal, and to demonstrate my power, I will kill...you!"

In that instant a warrior wearing a armor similar to Ryo's (except it was all black) appeired. He pointed two scyth shaped bladed at Mia and yelled "CALWS OF DEATH!" 

Black unfire lanced out of the blades spiraling at Mia. Ryo tried to take the blow to save Mia but didn't get there in time. Mia took the blow head on as the unfire blew her back a couple yards.

"Mia…no" Ryo began to sob as he picked up her lifeless body, "Mia…don't go…I love you" 

Ryo sobbed silently as he gently laid her body down, brushing away a stray tear as he did so. 

"I swear I'll kill you you bastered!!!" Ryo screamed at the black clouds as they blew away into nothing letting daylight down again.

****************************

Well thats chapter one, sorry all you Mia lovers but this story is writing itself. Plese review or send your little comments to kiaro2000@yahoo.com 

I'll get chapter two out as soon as I finish it. So be sure to read GATEWAY IN TIME, CHAPTER TWO


	2. Default Chapter Title

Same disclaimers apply, ronin warriors and sailor moon don't belong to me blah, blah, blah.

Hey everyone, this is chapter two, for those of you that are worrying about Mia, don't she's back.

(You will see how in this chapter.)DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!! 

Or it will make no sense whatsoever. Umm... I think I've said enough for now. So here's the story!

GATEWAY IN TIME

CHAPTER 2: OUTSIDE THE HINO TEMPLE(where chapter one left off)

"Mia..." Ryo sobbed silently as he gently picked up her now lifeless body. Suddenly her body shimmered a brilliant white and began to lift up out of Ryo's arms. All Ryo could do was watch as her body levitated higher and higher until she disappeared in a white flash.

"Wha.." Cye said.

"What happened to her Anubis?" Ryo asked still trying to get a hold of himself

"hmmmmmm..." was all Anubis said as an answer, then he faced Rei "do you have a place I can meditate in peace? You are the priestess here are you not?"

"yes I do" Rei answered, startled that he knew that. "Follow me"

"you should all get to know each other..." Anubis said gesturing at the group " I have a feeling there is a great battle ahead."

After saying that Anubis followed Rei into the Temple.

****************************

Rei had emerged about five minutes after she left, but Anubis was still in the meditation room, and about an hour had passed sence he left. Everyone had de-transformed into their normal street clothes and were socializing in one of the rooms inside. Except Ryo who was sitting in the corner staring into space. 

sence none of them wanted to approach him, they just left him alone. Kento, Cye, and Sage were busy flirting with Rei, Lita, and Amy. While Rowen and Mina seemed to pair off and join Serina and Darian by the window to 'enjoy the noon sun' as Mina put it. Yulie was asleep with his back against white blaze, who was stretched out in the sunlight coming through the window.

Only Ryo noticed Anubis enter the room leaning heavily on his staff. 

"Anubis!" Ryo said practically falling over as he jumped up, also getting the attention of everyone in the room, "what happened to Mia?"

"She's alive" Anubis said "but the demon has her imprisoned in The Dynasties realm."

"But we I thought we defeated the dynasty." Rowen protested.

"Wait." Lita interrupted, "what's the dynasty?" 

"The dynasty is a world of pure evil that tried to take over the world some time ago, but was stopped when they met the ronin warriors." Anubis explained.

"That's us." Kento bragged, obviously trying to impress an unimpressed Rei.

"We were nearly killed our selves while trying." Sage stated.

"Enough talking, if Mia is in the Dynasty world lets go get her" a frustrated Ryo said.

"I'm for that." Kento said enthusiastically.

"Yea lets go." Rowen added.

Cye and Sage just nodded in agreement and the ronins started to leave with white blaze and Yulie trailing.

"Wait." Anubis stopped them "these sailor scouts posses a power that can rival the jewel of life, take them with you."

"Right." Ryo said, "We can use the help."

By the time the entire group was outside the ronins were already in their sub-armor.

"all right guys lets do it, ronin warriors TO ARMS!!!" Ryo yelled.

ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...TAO JIN!!!

ARMOR OF TORRENT...TAO SHIN!!!

ARMOR OF THE HALO...TAO CHI!!!

ARMOR OF STRATA...TAO INOCHI!!!

ARMOR OF HARDROCK...TAO GIE!!!

MOON...CRYSTAL...POWER!!!

MERCURY STAR POWER!!!

MARS STAR POWER!!!

JUPITER STAR POWER!!!

VENUES STAR POWER!!!

After all of them had transformed (including Darian) , Anubis raised his staff as high as he could. The sky then darkened and a hole appeared above them revealing the dark realm. After the hole appeared Anubis jammed his staff deep into the ground and jumped back as a blue pillar shot skyward, allowing entrance.

Ryo leading the entire group ran up the pillar and entered the dynasties realm.

**************************

From Tulpa's castle sentor, the demon of death, watched as the warriors and scouts entered his realm. 

__

Go ahead he thought _you will all die anyway._

He looked at the still form of Mia on the alter in front of him.

__

I killed you, then brought you back to life and put you in stasis, keeper of the Jewel of Life he thought _but you did not have the jewel, so I will let these fools bring it to me._

In her dreams Mia thought she could here an evil laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OOOOOOOOO...a cliff hanger. 

That's chapter two, I told you I would bring Mia back!( I didn't want her to REALLY die it just worked out that way for the time.) In case you are wondering I have decided to hook Rowen and Mina up as the 'crossover couple'. I'm pretty sure what I want to happen next but if you have any ideas please email me at kiaro2000@yahoo.com or review this chapter.

Be sure to read GATEWAY IN TIME CHAPTER 3

till then see ya.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own ronin warriors and I am not copying anyone story that I know of. (so take that).

This is chapter 3 of my story (sorry it took so long) so if you haven't read chapter one and two you have close to no idea of what is happening. 

NOTE: this is probably my worst chapter because I have writers block right now and I am writing another story at the same time. Please put suggestions in your review.

GATEWAY IN TIME 

CHAPTER 3: the Nether World

As soon as the young warriors feet touched the ground the entire group was attacked by dynasty soldiers.

Soon the whole group was entangled in battle.

"We don't have time for this" Ryo shouted as he jumped high in the air, "ARMOR OF WILD FIRE...FLARE UP, NOW!!!"

Ryo brought his now connected swords down on the solders and white fire lanced out of the blades taking out half of the small army that was attacking them. 

Suddenly a dynasty soldier kicked Rei squarely in the stomach as another soldier jumped at her with his half scythe while Rei doubled over in pain.

"Rei!!!" Sage screamed "THUNDER BOLT CUT!!!" 

A green beam shot out of sage's sword and destroyed Rei's attackers.

Sage ran to where Rei was recovering.

"You OK?" Sage asked.

Rei was about to say yes when she coughed up blood.

"You guys, we need to finish them, NOW!!!" Sage yelled at Ryo. 

"Right!" Ryo yelled back "lets do it!"

All the ronins armor began to glow than shot into Ryo. Ryo's eyes had fire in them as he shed his armor and called on the Armor of Inferno.

ARMOR IF INFERNO...TAO JIN!!!

As soon as the armor was on him Ryo attacked.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!!!" Ryo and a pillar if fire shot skyward and at Ryo's command beams of it lanced down out of the clouds destroying the rest of the soldiers. After the armor burned off of him, Ryo ran over to where the rest had circled around Rei and Sage. 

Sage gently laid a now unconscious Rei on the ground, green energy coming off his hands as he did so.

Sage then shed his armor (mainly because the rest of the ronins already had) and placed his hands gently on her forehead and stomach. The green energy wrapped Rei in a cocoon, healing her wounds. The sailors watched with wide eyes as the green energy faded and reveled Rei was completely healed, but she didn't wake.

"Is she healed?" Serena asked tentatively.

"Yes, but she needs to rest." Sage said through his own exhaustion.

Suddenly a demonic voice yelled "you will not penetrate my domain!!!" and black light shot out of the sky propelling them out of the Nether World. Everyone felt themselves accelerating until everything turned black.

************************************

"Ryo, Ryo, wake up...please!"

Ryo slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying on Mia's front lawn.

Ryo jerked upright, "how..." he didn't finish his sentence because he spotted a very beaten Mia laying on the doorstep. 

"Mia!!!" Ryo shouted(getting everyone's attention who as awake) and sprinted as fast as he could to her.

Mia was badly beaten, but alive. 

"Mia..." tears poured freely down Ryo's face as he picked her up and carried her to her room. The rest of the ronins and Darian carried the unconscious Sailor Scouts into the mansion to rest, as the demon of death watched from the forest.

__

Soon the demon thought to himself _I will have the guardian of the jewel under my power, than I will have my revenge!!! _The spirit of tulpa thought to him self as he willed the armor he had possessed with evil to teleport back to the Nether World.

__

Help me, please!!! The true owner of the armor screamed as they left, but nobody except an unconscious Mia heard.

The end...just kidding haha I still have a couple of chapters up my sleeve. Right now any suggestions you have would be very cool (I have a bad case of writers block!), so REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!

look for chapter 4

till next chapter

Kiaro


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own ronin warriors...so there.  
AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Im over my writers block!!!!  
This is chapter 4 of my story (thanks for the idea jade4real). I don't know how I'm going to end this, but I plan to do it in chapter 5. On with the show!!!  
  
  
GATEWAY IN TIME  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: Mia's house  
  
It was midnight, and the house was silent. Lita, Rei, Mina, and Ami, were sleeping in Sage, Rowen's Kento's and Cye's rooms, and the latter four were sprawled about the living room. Serena and Darian were asleep in Ryo's vacated room because Ryo was with the still unconscious Mia.  
With everyone asleep, it was easy for Sentor to sneak into Mia's room. Still in full armor Sentor crept towards an unconscious Mia, he was almost there when Ryo jumped out of the shadows in his sub-armor.  
"Not this time!!!" Ryo screamed as loud as he could, and before Sentor could draw his crescent blades Ryo punched him in the stomach so hard it sent him flying through the bedroom window and crashing into the ground.   
  
ARMOR OF WILDFIRE...TAO JIN!!!  
  
" So you want to play rough, well I'll give you rough!!!" Sentor said as he pulled his own scythe shaped swords off of his back and jumped into the air to meet Ryo's attack. Both warriors swords hit and they bounced back off each other about ten times before they realized they were getting nowhere and stopped attacking for a moment.   
Just then the now awake ronins followed by the sailors ran out the back door to see Ryo and the other warrior staring each other down.   
"We'll back you up Ryo." Rowen said and white blaze roared in defiance.  
"No" Ryo said, "I'll finish him right now!!!"   
  
ARMOR OF INFERNO...TAO JIN!!!  
  
Orange, blue, green, and dark blue light rushed into Ryo and in a display of flames Ryo was wearing the armor of Inferno.  
"Now you will see my true power!!!" the combined voices of Talpa and queen Beryl raged as he jammed his swords together making then into one long scythe shaped sword.   
The demon jumped into the air as Ryo lumped at him, swords blazing. The ronins and sailors watched as the two powered up their attacks and came screaming at each other.  
  
RAGE OF INFERNO!!!  
  
BLACK CRESCENT BLAZE!!!  
  
Fire and UN-fire met in mid air causing a tremendous explosion that sent both warriors to the ground. Ryo managed to land on his feet but Sentor slammed into the ground on his back, making him power down into his black sub-armor. Suddenly white light shot out from Mia's room and as soon as it died down a moment later Mia walked out on to the balcony.   
She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that cascaded down to her feet, and a white glow surrounded her that was emanating from the Jewel of Life hanging around her neck.   
"Mia!" Ryo called but it was like she didn't hear him, she stared strait at the unconscious Sentor.   
Mia held up the Jewel of Life which started to grow with power.  
CRY OF REPENTANCE!!!  
Mia yelled and a red beam hit Sentor head on, sending a black cloud of darkness flying out of his body.   
"I will return" it screamed in a Tulpa/Beryl voice as it was propelled skyward until it disappeared. After that Mia collapsed.  
Ryo powered down to his street clothes and was cradling Mia (who was also back to normal) in his arms almost instantly.  
"Ryo, I have finally freed my twin brother" was all she said before she passed out in Ryo's arms.  
*****************  
Sorry that this one is so incredibly short but I wanted to keep the ending a surprise in the next chapter.   
Pleasepleassepleasepleaseplease REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
See ya   
Kiaro   



End file.
